Timeless Love
by anon9190
Summary: Hermione meets Sirius Black, but he isn't who he seems at first. It takes a journey backwards thorough time to find her true love at last
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in a daze, "Where the hell am I

Hermione woke up in a daze, "Where the hell am I?" she thought to herself.

She glanced around the room, she was in her office—again—for the third day in a row. She heard a chuckle, without even looking she knew who it was, "Hey Harry" she mumbled.

Harry took on a more serious tone, "'Mione, you have got to stop sleeping in your office, you work too hard"

"Bloody hell!" she thought to herself, "I know I work too hard, but maybe if my boss didn't ask me to complete impossible tasks I would be at home, in my bed, with Crookshanks!"

Hermione had become one of the leading potions masters at the ministry, the only woman in the history of the wizarding world to receive such a rank. She knew how to do her job and she did it damn well. Everyone knew that, even Snape had acknowledged it. Nobody worked as hard as she did.

Harry had become an Auror and their offices worked together often to provide necessary potions. Which she was happy to make

But God damn her boss, Jim, he was the epitome of an arsehole, always asking her to do impossible things that forced her, at the last minute no less, to stay in her office making potions that usually took a normal person two weeks to make. Only Hermione could do it in such short time and as a result, Jim only trusted Hermione with the kind of potions that he needed immediately but took long to make. Last month she was forced to make 16 polyjuice potions in 1 week!

Of course she had made them all perfectly and on time. But that was not the point.

Harry cut into her thoughts, "'Mione, you look like a mess, take the day off, I'll talk to Jim for you, I'll tell him that the Ministry needs to keep its best workers in tip top shape"

Hermione chuckled, "A day off is just what I need"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Harry asked. "Of Course" she replied, she was already contemplating whether she should just sneaking back to work while Harry wasn't looking. Two days would just be unspeakable. "After I thank you by taking you out to breakfast"

"Sounds good to me!" Ron shouted, coming out of nowhere "I'm starving!"

"Ron, do you have a radar that goes off whenever someone even whispers about food or do you just appear?" Harry asked, chuckling he had no idea where his best friend had come from

"Errm, I think the second one—where are we going to eat?" he replied

Ron had become an Auror along with Harry, they completed every task together and had grown closer because of it, the war hadn't broken the trio up, they all survived and they were all grateful for that. Unfortunately they had lost Sirius, Bill, and Dumbledore, and a few others. Sirius' death had really hit the trio hard; Harry still couldn't speak about it. So they never did.

Hermione was getting hungry, "yeah, where are we going to eat?"

Harry replied "I was thinking we could go to the new café on the corner, I heard the food was great"

"Sounds good to me" Ron replied

Ron added, "Lets go before it gets to crowded, if I have to wait any longer who knows what will happen to me?" He actually looked panicked. "Don't worry Ron, its 8:00 in the morning, I don't think all of London is up yet" Hermione chuckled

As they left the ministry and began walking to the café, Hermione was thinking about the dream she had last night;

_It was beautiful outside, the air was cool, the sun was setting, the sky was so beautiful, as if all the colors in the world had joined together just to allow her this moment, she was tearing up just looking at the sight. It was so perfect, she was so happy. She looked down and saw a small toddler playing in the grass. Surprised by the sight, she thought he must be lost so she asked, "What are you doing little one?" "Mommy! Come play with me!" She gasped, it—he was her son! He was so beautiful, he looked like someone she knew, she just couldn't think of who. "Of course I will" She got down on her knees and began playing with the happy toddler "What's your name she asked" he replied, "Sirius Black!" Hermione was staring at Sirius Black as a child. Why was he calling her mommy though? She vaguely wondered who the father was. A gay laugh sounded from the house, "Where's the love of my life?" the voice boomed, the speaker had a thick Irish accent. "So I'm in love" she said quietly to herself. That was all Hermione had really wanted from life. A voice whispered in her ear, "of course you are dear " The voice sounded so familiar she just couldn't place it, she turned around and looked at the face—_

"Oi!" Ron yelled, "Watch were your going 'Mione!" Ron abruptly pulled her back onto the side walk as an angry driver beeped at her. Hermione came back to reality, "who was the man?" she thought to herself. She cursed Ron for not letting her see his face, she had a vague feeling that she had met him before though.

Hermione laughed, nervously, "Sorry Ron, got a little sidetracked"

She turned to Harry, "Is this the place?"

"Okay fine, don't thank me" Ron huffed, "I only just saved your life!" he said to himself

Harry was looked at her with a worried glance, no doubt he thought that she was sleep deprived and therefore a danger to herself and others. "Watch yourself 'Mione" He said.

"Sorry" She mumbled, still trying to figure out the face of the 'love' of her life.

When the trio entered the café everyone looked up, people still hadn't gotten over the fact that they were war heroes

They heard a sneer in the background, "Look what the mudblood dragged in"

"Draco" Harry seethed

"Oh hello potter, how's your boyfriend?"

Ron turned bright red, "oh, just shove off Malfoy!, besides its too early for me to kick you in the arse"

Hermione was in no mood to deal with a sore loser, ever since the war Draco had been even more of a git than usual, not that he hadn't always been an arse, but she had thought the grudges would fade after Voldemort lost his power, but she realized that she was just being hopeful. True, a lot of former dark lord supporters had joined the good side, but some, like the Malfoys, simply did not change their beliefs.

"Lucky for you, I have more important things to do than ruin my reputation by talking to the likes of you." Draco drawled.

The three sat down at and ordered their food, all in their own thoughts.

Hermione was thinking about her love life of all things. She had never been satisfied in that particular department. She had only been with two guys. One being Krum and the other being Ron, she cringed a little thinking about how he had taken her virginity. It was definitely not a moment that she cherished.

Breaking into her thoughts, Harry told her that Ron and he needed to get to work. "Goodbye!" she called as they walked through the door, "Bye 'Mione!" they both called.

She was back in her own thoughts when she noticed a man staring at her. Her war instincts immediately kicked in. She knew how to discreetly take in her surroundings. She thought he looked so familiar, he was pale with scraggly black hair and was staring at her with an intense curiosity. She couldn't help but stare at him with the same look. She noticed that he was surrounded by books and had warm brown eyes. "so he's smart" she thought to herself. He was handsome, about the same age as her. To her surprise he got up and began to make his way to her booth. In a smooth voice he said, "Hello, my name is Sirius Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The anger she felt at that moment was that which she had never felt before,"What the hell are playing at!" she screamed. The other eaters in the café had turned to look at her.

"How dare you come in here and talk to me as of your actually him, as if I didn't watch him die in Harry's arms" She was in tears now.

He stared at her in bewilderment, "You…you really don't know who I am do you"

"All I fucking know is that you are not Sirius Black!" She was happy that Harry wasn't here to see this or he would react much worse than she had.

He leaned over the table, "Look" he whispered, desperately trying to get the attention off of them "you may not recognize me…but…I know who you are and I would never intentionally hurt you—ever." His eyes portrayed so much sadness that it was the only reason Hermione decided to listen to what he had to say.

He passed her an object and a letter. She began to open it. "Please don't!" He cried. He brought his voice to a whisper, "I beg of you, open it when you are alone at home."

She didn't know why, but the look in his eyes told her that she could trust him. "Okay" she stuttered. She felt a vague familiarity with him, "Is there anyway at all that I could know you?"

His reply was brusque, "I had hoped…No, you wouldn't recognize me"

She had to ask, "Will I ever see you again?"

He smiled wistfully, "Ms. Granger, I certainly hope so."

With that he got up and left.

Hermione sat in a stupor, she had no idea what had just transpired. Was he really Sirius Black? "No" she thought, she knew that he died. She had seen it! She had seen him die in Harry's arms!

Abruptly she thought of the dream she had last night. _"What's your name she asked" he replied, "Sirius Black!" _

Maybe…she thought to herself, he was the same as the person in the dream? She thought it impossible though, she didn't want to mix reality with a dream she may or may not have coincidentally had about her '_son'._

All she wanted to do now was to get home as soon as possible. She wanted to keep her promise to that _man. _She walked briskly through the crowded streets, bumping into people and hearing "watch were your going!" more and more frequently as she made her way home.

When she finally reached the flat she had rented in the heart of London with Ginny. She practically burst through the door. Nothing was going to keep her from this moment—except of course the presence of her roommate or anyone else.

She wanted to make sure she was alone, "Hello?" she called into the emptiness. Receiving no reply she hastily sat down on the couch and grabbed the letter.

She didn't notice the object the fell silently to the floor.

She opened the letter hastily.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You probably won't recognize who this is… that s'okay because I am giving you a chance to see the life we may live you choose to come back to me. If you actually do use go through with this, I won't recognize you and we will start all over. But that is not nearly as important as having you in my arms again, to feel you, to wake up next to you—for that I would give up so much. The man who delivered this to you—his name is Sirius Black he is…important to us in the near future—past, depending on how you look at it. Hermione I can't say to much and can explain very little but I am telling you that if you choose to listen to my plea, to trust me, to have faith in me, then you will be rewarded—we will be rewarded together. Time is a complicated thing love, but our love, I have realized is timeless. I hope that you will give yourself the chance to realize the same._

_I love you, I need you, I want you_

_Always,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. 3 turns should so the trick_

Her first thought was: "What does this mean?"

She had no idea how long she had stared at the letter, she only glanced up when she heard a key in the lock. She quickly tried to hide the letter away, if she could not keep her sanity, she would at least keep her promise to the man who had delivered this to her. He was important.

Ginny, came in she look flustered, "Oh" she said surprised "I haven't seen you at home for—"

"Three days" Hermione said cheerfully, "But I took the day of and we need some quality bonding time.

Ginny didn't always see her best friend so she was definitely going to bond, "Sounds like a date to me! What do you want to—" She stopped speaking and abruptly reached down and picked up a small, gold object.

"Is this a time turner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She stopped speaking and abruptly reached down and picked up a small, gold object.

"Is this a time turner?"

It all hit Hermione at once, "This is what he wants me to do" she thought

"Who? Wants you to do what?" Ginny said

Hermione hadn't realized she was thinking out loud, "It might be a trap…" Then she though back to the café, the way that man—Sirius Black looked at her, as if he had known her all his life.

By now Ginny was alarmed, she sat down next to Hermione, "'Mione what is going on? Answer me!"

Hermione chuckled from shock, "Oh nothing, somebody named Sirius Black just gave me a time turner and wants me to go back in time to fall in love with the other Sirius Black" She looked up at Ginny, she noticed that Hermione didn't look as happy as she had sounded, her eyes looked panicked.

Hermione reached behind the couch pillow, she retrieved the letter from its hiding place and thrust it into Ginny's hand, "Never tell a soul"

Ginny looked at the letter and asked, "_Sirius Black_ gave this to you?"

"No," Hermione replied "a man who called himself Sirius Black did" she made herself get up from the couch, she couldn't just watch as her friend read about her past—or future, "Ginny, I am going to make dinner…how does pasta sound?"

There was no reply, Ginny was reading the letter once, twice, three times over.

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she was cooking dinner and wondered if this really was a trap, and if it was who would want to give it to her? "Hermione" she called, using her first name, "I'm not hungry and neither are you so let's talk about this letter."

Hermione knew the conversation that was about to occur, "Look, Gin, I'm really tired; the pasta is on the stove, just cook the sauce. 'Night."

Ginny saw the pained look on Hermione's face as she made her way up the stairs. Ginny was going to force her to talk about this in the morning.

As Hermione made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, she thought about the letter: "Is that man's name really Sirius Black? Did the real Sirius Black actually write me that letter? Should I go? She knew this was going to be a restless night and didn't try to force herself to go to sleep.

She started to think about if it was true and how the timing would work out. She knew that time turners added another time path whenever used in addition to the one that the user is on when they use it. If she went back in time she knew that her life her would go on as if she never left and she would go back to wherever Sirius wanted her to go to... wherever three turns took her. She wondered how Sirius knew to write the letter, or how he remembered their 'love' and she didn't. Unless…unless he wrote the letter while they were in 'love' just in case she missed her friends, or didn't want to miss the war and came back. But wouldn't she remember? She did in third year, why not now? Well now he wanted her to come back, but why wouldn't she go back to her life with him as it would be if she had stayed? Maybe he wanted to start over? Wanted to convince her to stay this time? She didn't understand…what had she left behind?

Hermione noticed the rays of pink in the sky, she had never gone to sleep. She decided to get up early so she could leave before Ginny would force her to talk about the letter.

She came downstairs to find Ginny asleep on the couch clutching the letter. She wanted to talk about it but she didn't want to talk about it right now, maybe after work.

She made some tea and dry toast and walked to work.

On the way there she enjoyed the bareness of the streets and roads, not many people were out at 5 in the morning she thought happily to herself. Then she noticed that somebody was following her. She decided to see if it was just a coincidence, she made a sharp turn to the left, taking a detour to work. She looked back, sighing in relief—nobody was there. She turned back around and collided with a large object.

"Oh, sorry…I just wanted to see if you were going back"

Hermione looked up from the ground and found she was staring into the eyes of Sirius Black, the man she met at the café.

Hermione jumped up quickly, "Why don't you just tell me what's going on? Instead of playing this stupid game with me?! Who are you? Don't say Sirius Black!" She threatened.

"But that's the name you gave me" He looked down at her, his hazel eyes staring down at hers, both had noticed the startling similarity "Go back, this isn't a trap, why don't you give yourself a chance to be loved?"

Hermione scoffed, "By whom? You? You don't look a day over 18"

He replied with the same tone of voice, "Well your only 22, but you don't look a day over 17"

He gave her a mischievous smile, "No not by me, by someone much better than me. Why don't you just trust me? If it's a trap just come back, you'll find me at the café" He winked at her and turned away, walking towards that café.

He called to her, with a wide smile, "Oh, and make sure you focus on Hogwarts when you use the time turner! You'll find me at the Café! I hope I don't see you there!" he laughed as he walked away.

He was laughing because he knew as well as she that she was going back.

Hermione had made up her mind.

She hurried back to her flat. She found Ginny awake making breakfast. Ginny looked up, "'Mione! Oh, I was worried that you had decided to go!"

Hermione laughed, she was shocked about what she was going to say, "I am going Gin! Sirius from the café talked to me this morning, I trust him! I do, and if it's a trap I'll find a way to come back and he'll be waiting for me to kill him at the café"

Ginny stared at her, "Have you gone bloody mad!" she screamed. "Haven't you learned anything from the war?"

Hermione looked at her with a smile, "Of course, I learned how to tell if a man is telling the truth by looking the man in the eyes." With that she sprinted upstairs to pack.

Ginny ran after her, "'Mione! Think for a second! What wrong with you?"

Hermione called downstairs, "I don't know Gin, but I am going to find out! What if the real Sirius really did love me? I can't just ignore something like that, and besides what evil murderer would think of writing me a love letter!"

Ginny was in her bedroom by now, "If you trust him so much, I'm going with you." She said with the kind of voice that on does not refute or question, but Hermione didn't want her to come—Harry would be worried to death if the both of them up and left.

"Ginny what would Harry do if both of us were gone, you know as well as I do that you need to stay so you can tell them I took a sudden vacation so they wont worry, or worse come looking for me."

Ginny wasn't going to give up, "I don't care, I'll leave a letter saying we _both_ went on vacation."

Hermione knew it was a lost cause, "Okay but tell Harry that we're going on vacation, I'll pack your bags."

Hermione heard Ginny apparate with a pop as a response; she couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. But, what was wrong with looking for love? Even if it was a few decades back…maybe her love really was timeless.

After she was done packing her bags and Ginny's she decided to make lunch before they left. While she was eating her sandwich she saw Ginny apparate in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Hermione got up quickly grabbed their bags, the letter and the time turner. "I can't believe you convinced him!" Ginny laughed, "Me either, but he seems to think that you need a vacation more than anyone in the whole world"

"Let's go then"

The two girls turned to each other with nervous smiles, Hermione asked, "you ready?" Ginny replied, "as I'll ever be".

"Okay so Sirius form the café told me to think about Hogwarts so think about that an nothing else, and hold on to me, okay?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "It is now or never right?"

Hermione looked down at the time turner; she quickly turned it three times while thinking about Hogwarts. She closed her eyes.

She felt at if she was being sucked backwards, the air was knocked out of lungs. She was sure she had never felt this way when using the time turner third year, but that had been hours of time and for all she knew this could be decades.

When she was sure she was going to pass out, the feeling stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself in front of Dumbledore's office. Everything was the same as it was when she left seventh year.

Ginny turned to her, "Maybe we only apparated back to our seventh year?" Hermione knew that couldn't be possible, "Let's go speak to Dumbledore" They turned to the gargoyle in front them and began calling random sweets. Hermione thought that she knew all the candies, but the door wouldn't budge. They hadn't noticed that students were laughing at them as they were yelling every candy they could think of.

After a half hour with no luck a girl with brilliant green eyes approached them, "What are you two doing?" she said coldly. Ginny was the first to reply, "Well who are you?"

The girl huffed and stared at them as if they should have known, then her eyes widened with surprise when she didn't hear any embarrassed "Oh's"

"You really don't know who I am? I am head girl!"

Hermione was beginning to recognize her, "Umm, I am sorry for asking this but what year is this?"

The girl looked at the both of them, there messy hair, their bags, "1967."

A/N: sorry this took so long to update, I don't really like this chapter but the next should be exciting!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I've been forgetting this: **

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me**

Chapter 4

The girl looked at the both of them, their messy hair, their bags, "1967"

Hermione replied as it dawned on her who the head girl of Hogwarts was in 1967, "So you're Lilly Evans"

Lilly looked at her with her brilliant eyes, "Of course," she scoffed, "what are you doing shouting sweets at the gargoyle?"

Hermione replied quickly, "well I thought that Dumbledore loved sweets" she was sure he was headmaster

Lilly laughed, "Headmaster Dumbledore, yes he loves sweets!"

Both Ginny and Hermione tried to laugh along, they didn't understand the joke, "Of course, umm…what's the password then?"

Lilly, gave them a suspicious look, "I don't think I know your names"

Ginny was the first to reply, " Oh, how rude of us! My name is Violet Liptak. Her name is Hermione Granger. We're new here and we need to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore immediately."

Lilly stared at them for a minute longer, "Of course" She turned toward the gargoyle and said, "Ice Mice"

The gargoyle jumped aside. Both the girls stepped onto the moving staircase. As the gargoyle was about to leap back in front of the entrance, Lilly decided to join them on the staircase.

"I should introduce you to Dumbledore" Lilly hastily said to the girls

Ginny, one to be blunt laughed saying, "you sure you just don't want to be nosy?"

Lilly was quick to reply, "As head girl it's my duty to make sure that you feel as comfortable as possible. Oh and of course I'm nosy" she laughed

When they got to the top of the steps they saw the door was ajar. Hermione knocked anyway and called, "Headmaster?"

An amused voice replied, "Come in please."

When the three of them go settled into the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk Dumbledore noticed that he had never seen two of the students who sat before him, "It seems we have two new students Ms. Evan."

Lilly looked over at the two of them, "Yes Headmaster, I saw them trying to get past the gargoyle with no luck so I helped them."

Dumbledore stared at the two girls, "And what school do you come from?"

"Oh, ermmm…" Hermione hadn't thought about this part "we used to go to Beauxbatons but our parents decided to move to London"

Dumbledore looked at the both of them, his eyes twinkling as if he shared their secret, "What a big move! We are happy to have you at Hogwarts though, will you allow me to sort you into your houses?"

"Of course, Headmaster" Hermione replied.

Dumbledore reached up on the shelf to grab a ratty looking hat. He first placed it on Hermione head immediately she could hear what it was thinking:

_You would do well in Ravenclaw, but your so brave… Gryffindor?_

_Hermione shouted in her head, "Gryffindor, please Gryffindor!" She had to make sure she got into the same house as Ginny. _

"Gryffindor!" the Hat Shouted

Hermione sighed in relief, it would be easy for Ginny to get into Gryffindor. She was right, because the moment the hat touched Ginny's head it screamed: "Gryffindor!"

The two of them smiled at each other in a small but important triumph.

Dumbledore took the hat off of Ginny's head, "Now all that's left is choosing your classes." He set out a scroll with the classes available for seventh years.

Hermione unable to hide her interest in school signed up for seven advanced classes. Ginny, less ambitious took the normal schedule for a seventh year.

Dumbledore stared at Hermione, "Am I to assume that you have the right O.W.L scores to take these classes?"

Hermione was prepared for this part, she reached into her bag and pulled out her O.W.L. scores from 5th year. She couldn't help but feel proud that Lilly eyes widened at the amount of O's on her paper.

"Well, Ms. Granger, it seems you do have the scores, luckily for you the year started recently so I am sure you'll be able to catch up."

Ginny laughed, "Headmaster, that has to be the understatement of the year!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "Ms. Evans will you escort these two to their dorms?"

Lilly still in a bit a shock over Hermione's scores was late to reply, "Yes of course Headmaster."

When the three of them finally got to the Gryffindor common room, Lilly turned to Hermione, "I know you're new but don't think that I am going to let you get better grades than me." She didn't say it meanly so Hermione knew that she was in for a friendly rivalry this year.

Hermione knew that Lilly went out with James, whose best friend was Sirius, "You sure you want to start a rivalry while your head girl… wouldn't want to embarrass yourself… right?

Lilly smiled, "Meet me in front of the dining I'll introduce you to some friends." Hermione noticed that the smile was warm but Lilly's eyes were telling her that she wouldn't go down without a fight.

Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was, she was going to meet him tonight! "How 'bout I meet you there after Gin and me freshen up?"

Lilly looked at her, "Do you know where the dining hall is?"

Ginny replied hastily, "We'll find it, don't worry"

Lilly looked at them as she turned, "Okay, dinner starts at six"

The girls called bye to her as they made their way up to their dorms.

The common room looked the same as it did when they were there, it was warm with a fire crackling in the grate and big comfy chairs in front of the fire.

Ginny smiled at her, "Done reminiscing? We have only got 28 minutes to turn you into a sex goddess."

Hermione laughed, "Oh no, this is not happening, I am going as I look! And don't try to convince me otherwise."

Ginny gave up, "your lucky you hair is finally tamable or I would have to hex you into standing still!" she laughed

Hermione laughed, she was happy that Ginny had come, she definitely reassured Hermione that she wasn't insane for deciding to go back in time and fall in love with a boy who was dead where she came from.

When the girls finally made it to the dining hall, they met up with Lilly who seemed to be waiting for them.

She looked up, "Oh hey! I'm waiting for my boyfriend James and then we'll go in."

Hermione replied, "Okay" she knew who would be with him…

All of a sudden she felt an arm around her shoulders, she turned around to find herself looking straight into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Have we met before, I don't think so, how could I overlook a beauty like you?"

A/N: Typical Sirius, No?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not my characters**

Chapter 5

All of a sudden she felt an arm around her shoulders, she turned around to find herself looking straight into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Have we met before, I don't think so, how could I overlook a beauty like you?"

Hermione almost laughed out loud in relief and at how forward he was, "I'm sorry but shouldn't you at least wait until we actually know each other?"

Sirius winked at her and then turned to James, "This one's feisty, no wonder why she's here with Lilly and a red head." He turned to Ginny, "You know you're quite beautiful too…the name is Sirius Black."

Ginny rolled her eyes, arrogance didn't sit well with her: "Don't you know that you still haven't taken your arm from around Hermione's neck? It looks like your choking her."

Sirius looked down at Hermione, "So its Hermione, that's unique my name is—

"Sirius Black—you know I am neither deaf nor stupid so don't think that the good looks you think you have will woo me into falling in love with you. Now please remove your arm from my shoulder before I remove it for you." Hermione noticed how fast he pulled away, she couldn't help but laugh, "Does that actually work on girls or did you think I would be the exception?"

"Oh, Hermit I was just playing!"

"He's already given me an ugly nickname?" Hermione thought to herself.

"Don't get mad at me for noticing pretty girls who stand in front of the dining hall." Sirius liked her already

Hermione hadn't totally forgotten the "fall in love with Sirius" part but she wasn't going to give him what he wanted—she knew the kind of boy Sirius was: for him the chase was the best part. She turned to Lilly, "Are we going to eat now?"

Lilly, who had been trying to hold back from laughing at the whole Sirius Black Hermione Granger spectacle turned around and led them into the dining hall.

Both Ginny and Hermione noticed the curious eyes of the students; it must have gotten around by now that there were two new students.

The boys of the school did not fail to notice that both of the girls were gorgeous.

All of them were in the same house so they sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table, unsurprisingly all of the Gryffindors seemed happy to meet them.

Ten minutes into dinner and Ginny was already flirting with Remus and a few other boys who had come in late.

Ginny was definitely more experienced than Hermione was at the whole flirting business, "So" she said to Remus "what is there to do on a Tuesday night at a boarding school with only one village surrounding it?"

Sirius cut in, "Anybody up for a quick trip to Hogsmeade for a few butterbeers—need to show the new girls around right?"

Ginny no matter how much she hated arrogance couldn't hate a guy for being fun, "I'm in. How 'bout you Hermione?"

Sirius laughed, "Hermit doesn't look like the kind of girl who goes out on a Tuesday night."

Hermione didn't care that she had finished her seventh year once her worst fear was getting expelled, "No, I am actually quite tired, I also need to catch up on some reading for my classes. And stop calling me Hermit my name is Hermione Granger"

Ginny looked at her, "Hermione I am sure you've already read those books twenty times over, why not come to the Three Broomsticks with us?"

"How'd you know the name of the place we're going to?" Lilly asked her eyes suspicious

"You don't travel with Hermione Granger and not know every building name in a mile radius of the school." Laughed Ginny, Hermione was happy her friend was so good at coming up with lies—she was a Weasley

Hermione turned to Lilly, she thought that she would at least get some support on this from headgirl, "Whoa, don't tell me your going with them, don't you have headgirl duties or things more important?"

Lilly shrugged, "Why do you think Dumbledore chooses prefects?"

James cut in, "Look 'Mione, we'll go quickly, I know a few secret passageways there. I promise you won't get in trouble, I mean it's your first day here why not have some fun?"

"Uggh, okay but lets not make this a habit." She didn't notice the look of thanks that Sirius gave James.

"Alright then lets get going." Ginny said

And with that Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, James, Lilly, and Remus left the dining hall for Hogsmeade.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how protective James was over Lilly, he always had a hand wrapped around her and at random times he would lean over and kiss her on the temple. She could tell they were in love. She noticed how Sirius was watching them…was it pride in his eyes? She thought to herself, it seemed to her that he wanted that too. So did she.

When they made it to the one eyed witch Sirius turned to her, "Can I buy you a butterbeer?"

Hermione laughed, "Attempting to make up for earlier?"

Sirius looked at her, "What? No, just trying to be nice." He believed that he didn't make mistakes

"Okay then, just because you're trying to be nice." She couldn't help but laugh at how lucky she was to have bumped into Lilly Potter

By the time they made it to the bar it was dark out. Hermione knew that it would have been easier if they had just gone through the kitchen dungeons but she kept that fact to herself.

James turned around to them, "Okay this is it, try to be discreet some teachers like to come here after dinner, but their kind of used to seeing us so don't panic" he said after seeing Hermione's face

They got a booth in the back and ordered six butterbeers. Sirius turned to Ginny, "So Violet, where are you from?"

"Oh" Ginny…Violet was not used to the name yet, "Hermione and I come from a school in Marseilles."

Sirius had learned French when he was young, "Parlez vous française?" Ginny was definitely not prepared for that, "Oh well, you see, Hermione and me, we don't actually know French."

Sirius stared at her for a few seconds, "So why did you go to a school in France, don't they speak French?"

Hermione replied, "No not always, actually a lot of the students who attend Beauxbatons don't speak French."

Sirius found that weird, "That's interesting…so you didn't learn any French there?"

"No Violet and I never needed it" trying to change the subject she asked, "where did you learn French?"

With a wistful laugh he said, "Comes with the last name"

"Oh right, sorry." Hermione knew how much his last name bothered him

By now everybody was having separate conversations, Remus was flirting with Ginny, James and Lilly were having an argument over how old Dumbledore was, and that left Sirius and Hermione.

Hermione waited for him to start the conversation—he didn't, all he did was stare at her.

Sirius couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her hair had soft brown curls that went down her back; her eyes were intelligent and were a warm brownish hazel. Her lips formed the perfect pout—they were very kissable.

At the same time Hermione noticed how handsome he was. He had a mischievous look in his eyes, they twinkled with youth and happiness. He looked young and happy, there were no wrinkles on his face. The Sirius she knew back home looked worn and tired, the boy before her looked almost serene. His smile was cocky, as if it could make any girl fall in love with him, now that she thought of it he probably had a following of girls.

Sirius interrupted her thoughts, "Guess what conclusion I've just come to."

Hermione was amused, "What?"

Sirius looked at her, "You'll be my girlfriend by Christmas break." He said it seriously

Hermione chuckled, "Well just so you know I am going to play _very _hard to get, sure you can handle that?"

He spoke as if he had come to this conclusion years ago "You're already half in love with me already, I mean come on you just stared at me for ten minutes."

Hermione blushed, "Well actually, I thought that was a staring contest but obviously you were just staring at _me_."

Sirius laughed, "I hope this isn't what you call hard to get, you might just be my girlfriend by the end of this month."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't count on that Sirius, I don't have time to focus on the male species, I am already bent on beating Lilly at academics. My to do list is just a little too long for you to fit." She smirked; she knew she got the point across.

Lilly scoffed, "You should probably give up on that first task, I can be very determined."

Hermione didn't take her eyes off Sirius, "So can I"

Sirius turned to James, "Five galleons say that Hermione and I are a happy couple by Christmas break."

James laughed, "Ten says that she hexes you out of existence by then"

Ginny turned to Sirius, "Five says that she not only beats Lilly by Christmas break but that she also your girlfriend."

Hermione turned to Ginny, "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

Ginny winked, "Trust me love, I am"

James turned to Remus, "You want in on this?"

There was no reply, they all turned to look at Remus, he was slightly green and shaking quite violently. Hermione looked out the window.

She must not have seen it before because clouds were covering it.

It was a full moon.

* * *

A/N: What a fluffy chapter! Lol, I left out Peter Pettigrew because I really don't like him. I want to pair Ginny with someone…Remus? Or someone else…any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not my characters**

And I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed! They make my day (really they do!) :)

* * *

Chapter 6

It was a full moon.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius and James. They were both looking at each other. Hermione knew exactly what was going on, "Umm…maybe we should go outside—get some fresh air?"

Sirius turned to her, "Yeah, sounds good. James you stay with Remus to make sure he's okay and I'll escort the girls back to the castle and come right back." Sirius seemed used to dealing with this kind of situation.

They got up from the table to allow James to hurry outside with Remus—they were going toward the shrieking shack. Sirius signaled for them to hurry back to the castle. He was practically running. He turned to look at James and Remus—but Remus wasn't next to James any longer. Hermione saw the distinct shape of a wolf making its way back towards them. Sirius cursed under his breath and turned to Hermione, "You know the way back right?"

Hermione looked at him nervously, "Yeah I do…be careful okay." Sirius turned to her and smiled, "Careful about what?" then turned to run toward Remus—all the while hoping that she thought that the distinct form of a werewolf coming towards her was just a trick of the light.

Hermione turned around and began leading the girls back to where they came from. When they finally made it back to the one eyed witch, Hermione said goodbye to Lilly, who went off her room. She turned to Ginny, "I'll meet you in the common room in an hour, I really have to catch up on some reading."

Ginny smiled, "Just can't stay away from the books can you?" Hermione laughed nervously, "Yeah, just can't!" Ginny laughed, "see you later then" and started walking down the hall towards the common room.

Hermione waited until she disappeared around a corner and then turned around and made her way back to the passageway. She knew she had to help Sirius and James with Remus, they could get seriously hurt.

When she finally made it out she looked around and didn't see anything. Then see heard a rustling come from where she had just come from. She whipped around wand at the ready, "Whose there?"

"Hermione! Is that you?" it was Ginny's voice "seems we think alike eh?" Hermione looked at the redhead as she came out from the passage way, "Yeah, well I cant find them."

Ginny wasn't looking at her though, she was looking over Hermione's shoulder with wide eyes, "…Wer…Werewolf" she stuttered and pointed behind Hermione's head. Hermione turned around just in time to see Remus growling at her before it pounced. Hermione screamed.

* * *

Sirius and James had been chasing Remus around in their animagus forms for a half hour. Sirius got the girls to safety just as he saw Remus pounce on James. Sirius ran and jumped, turning into a large black dog in midair, knocking Remus off his course. He stood by James' side growling at Remus. Remus turned and ran howling toward the secret passageway, Sirius didn't see anyone around and decided to let him run himself out until he fell asleep and changed back into a human in the morning. Sirius was tired himself and decided lay down, still keeping an eye on Remus. He must off fallen asleep—because he was awakened by the sound of a scream. James turned toward him and they began to run towards the secret passageway. He couldn't believe he had let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes waiting to feel the bite. However, she heard a yell behind her: "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

She opened her eyes to see Remus suspended in midair, teeth bared. She turned around to find Ginny behind her with her wand pointed over her shoulder. Hermione laughed nervously, " That was close" Ginny rolled her eyes, "Lets go before the spell wears off."

Hermione followed Ginny back to the entrance of the passage way, she turned around to see a stag and a large black dog staring at her. She knew who they were, she stared before turning around and following Ginny into the passageway.

Breakfast tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone feel an awkward breakfast in the near future coming on? lol... Review!


End file.
